Ruidos
by Sari Hatake
Summary: Tener miedo a los truenos es sumamente normal para Himawari y Boruto, pero esos ruidos como "Graa" de origen desconocido es terrorífico... Pero, ¿qué o quién produce esos ruidos tan extraños? Todo un misterio. Momento de la familia Uzumaki.


**N**aruto © **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

.

.

**R**uidos

.

.

El trueno se escuchó por toda la casa en especial en la habitación de Himawari, la niña tragó duro, le aterraban los truenos y más cuando era de noche. Abrazó con más fuerza su peluche—un oso vestido de girasol—creyendo inocentemente que su juguete favorito la ayudaría a combatir con sus miedos; de repente otro trueno surge de los cielos, Himawari se cubre rápidamente con sus sabanas por completo y se nota sus temblores de la niña fácilmente. Cierra los ojos y al mismo tiempo se tapa sus oídos, sin embargo los truenos surgen cada vez más que puede llegarlos a escuchar y con mucha claridad.

Himawari duda por un instante, toma una gran bocanada de aire y reúne todo su valor para dejar su cama. Se quita las sabanas lentamente, sosteniendo con fuerza su guardia; con pasos temblorosos llega a la puerta, toma el picaporte y lo gira despacio, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido. Estar en la oscuridad es demasiado peligroso, podría llamar a los monstruos que se ocultan en su cama o en el ropero y la comerán en segundos sin dejar rastro. Abre la puerta, pero en vez de encontrar el solitario y oscuro pasillo, vio a su hermano mayor sorprendido a punto de tocar la puerta de Himawari.

—Boruto—murmuró la pequeña, algo sorprendida—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También no puedes dormir por los truenos?

—C-Cla-¡Claro que no-ttebasa!—el orgullo Uzumaki estaba en riesgo, por eso Boruto no podía dejarse intimidar por esas cosas o por lo menos negarlas—. ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a los truenos-ttebasa!

De repente un gran trueno surge, produciendo un miedo al gran y orgulloso de Boruto; rápidamente, sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazó tembloroso a su hermana. Himawari pestañeó dos veces sorprendida, Boruto tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta sobre sus acciones, rápidamente se apartó de su hermana menor, se sonrojó hasta las orejas y cruzó los brazos. Himawari frunció el ceño, después sonrió tiernamente para terminar con risas. Boruto vio de cara mala a su hermana, no le gustaba que se burlaran de él y bufó.

— ¡No te burles-ttebasa!—gritó Boruto, inflando sus mejillas.

—Lo siento hermano—dejó de reírse la Uzumaki, para luego extender su brazo derecho y enseñarle el brazo izquierdo de su muñeco—. Hermano, toma la mano de Uku, él nos cuidará y vamos juntos al cuarto de mamá y papá.

El sonrojo de Boruto seguía presente, observó el peluche de su hermana y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro; tragó la poca saliva que contenía en su boca y agarró la mano de Uku. Ambos hermanos tomaron una gran bocanada de aire, con pasos temblosos avanzaron a los tenebrosos pasillos. Al principio todo estaba normal, Himawari tenía la mirada fija y Boruto miraba de vez en cuando las paredes en busca de sombras misteriosas; después un ruido extraño apareció, deteniendo con rapidez a los hermanos, en busca del causante de ese ruido tan extraño, sin embargo solo se encontraron con el vacío.

Otra vez siguieron caminando con algo de prisa, otra vez un ruido más fuerte que el anterior asustó a los niños y de nuevo los niños se detuvieron, esta vez no estaban dispuestos a querer a buscar que o quien causó ese otro ruido. Boruto apretó más fuerte la mano del muñeco, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse cada vez más y dieron sus pasos a velocidad los dos hermanos Uzumaki.

—Graa… Zzzz… Graa…

Los ruidos extraños cada vez son más fuertes y los truenos no ayudaban en tranquilizar a los niños. La trayectoria llegó a ser eterno, finalmente lo lograron y los niños golpearon como locos la puerta de sus padres.

— ¡Papá! ¡Máma! ¡Abran!—gritó Himawari, apunto de soltar el llanto y abrazando a Uku—. ¡Por favor!

— ¡ABRE PAPÁ IDIOTA!—empezó a golpear la puerta Boruto demasiado furioso, con los ojos como platos—. ¡AAAHH! ¡ERES UN TONTO-TTEBASA!

Luego se abrió la puerta, apareciendo Naruto sorprendido al ver a sus hijos asustados y a punto de llorar como nunca lo han hecho.

— ¿Qué…? —Naruto quería terminar con su pregunta pero Boruto lo interrumpió con una patada en la espinilla.

— ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto-ttebasa?!

— ¡Aaahh! ¡Eso duele-ttebayo!—se quejó Naruto, dando pequeños saltos y masajeando su espinilla—. ¡Boruto! ¡No vuelvas hacer eso-ttebayo!

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunta preocupada Hinata, se acercó a la puerta, viendo a su querido esposo saltando y quejándose del dolor, Boruto enojado y Himawari llorando. Sin embargo, no tardó en encontrar la respuesta—. Se asustaron por los truenos, ¿verdad?

Los niños asistieron.

—Bueno…—con delicadeza cargó a su hija menor, secando sus mejillas con su suave mano—. Vamos a dormir los cuatro juntos—afirmó Hinata acompañada con una tierna y maternal sonrisa.

Los niños estaban emocionados y empezaron a saltar de alegría. Naruto suspiró, ya un poco mejor de su golpe, se acercó a Boruto y le acarició los cabellos. Se rió un poco, su hijo sí se parecía a él cuando era un niño; Boruto lo observó impactado y después infló las mejillas, aún seguía molesto por tardarse en responder su llamada de auxilio.

Y así terminó esta curiosa noche, con sonrisas de niños, besos de una madre, risas de un padre y sueños de una familia de cuatro… Pero, ¿quién producía esos ruidos tan extraños?

**.**

**.**

Una hora después…

Toda la familia Uzumaki-Hyuga estaba dormida profundamente, de repente…

—Graaa… Zzzz… Graaa…

Hinata se despertó, no necesitaba buscar el responsable de esos ruidos, el culpable es su amado esposo Naruto y sus ronquidos de león. Suspiró cansadamente, entonces observó el muñeco de su querida hija y eso le dio una grande idea.

Al amanecer, nadie pudo explicar porque Uku estaba en la boca de Naruto. Es todo un misterio.

**.**

**.**


End file.
